Happy New Year Pur Bloods !
by BALM
Summary: Pas crédible du tout mais il parait que c'est drole. Dîner de sang purs, une règle : ne pas s'entretuer. C'est dur ! Pour ceux qui pensent que les Mangemerde sont des boulets...


**Happy New Year Pure-bloods!**

C'est pas credible du tout, je sais, mais c'est sensé être drôle, soyez sympas et reviewez !

**12 square Grimaud, matin du 31 décembre, l'Ordre du Phoenix se prépare à fêter la nouvelle année. Frank et Alice Londubat, sortis de Ste Mangouste (ah, les miracles de la médecine moderne !) reçoivent une lettre. Il faut préciser que les Molly et Arthur Weasley reçoivent la même.**

**_« Chers Sang Purs,_**

_**Il existe une tradition ancestrale : Tous les 50 ans, les Sang purs doivent se réunir en un dîner amical le 31 décembre pour fêter la nouvelle année….**_

**-Dîner amical, tu parles, dit Frank, les Sang purs sont presque tous des Mangemorts.**

…_**Ce dîner se déroule chez un Sang pur désigné par le hasard. Cette année il aura lieu chez Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, manoir de Witchire….**_

**-Chez les Malfoy en plus, s'exclama Arthur. J'irai sûrement pas !**

…_**Il s'agit d'un dîner amical, toutes les haines devront être abandonnées de 22h à minuit, où elles pourront reprendre…**_

**-Ben voyons, dit Alice, on risque plus rien du coup.**

…_**.Par mesure de sécurité, les baguettes magiques seront attachés au plafond par un ruban rouge et serviront d'élément décoratif.**_

**_Venez nombreux ! »_**

**« -Bon, demanda Frank qui y va ?**

**-Pas nous, répondirent les Weasley, jamais nous ne franchiront la porte des Malfoy (sauf pour les perquisitions, bien sur), jamais nous ne mangeront de la nourriture souillée par leurs gros doigts dégoûtants, jamais nous…**

**-Ca va, ça va, Neville tu viens ? »**

**Neville n'avais pas du tout envie de venir. Jouer à « Death Eaters killing » version III avec Harry et Ron était beaucoup plus intéressant que d'aller à un dîner louche avec des gens pas fréquentables.**

**« Euh…non.**

**-Oh, c'est pas drôle, vous êtes tous négatifs, on va y aller tous seuls si ça continue !**

**-Allez y, dit Molly on ramassera les morceaux…**

**-Vous êtes dingues, ils vont vous tuer !**

**-Mais non, assura Alice, regardez : »**

**Et elle leur lut la fin de la lettre.**

_**« Si quelqu'un rompait l'amicalité du banquet, il perdrait tout son sang »**_

**« -Vous voyez, pas de problème !**

**-Surs qu'ils y tiennent à leur sang ? demanda Tonks.**

**-Evidemment, répondit Frank, tu connais pas l'histoire du Sang pur hémophile qui voulait pas qu'on lui fasse de transfusion ? »**

**Narcissa les accueillit avec un grand sourire… et un petit chapeau en carton sur la tête. Apparemment, les seuls sangs purs qui restaient étaient des Mangemorts : les Malfoy (évidemment), les Lestrange (quelle bonne surprise !), Crabbe et Goyle (bah, on a toujours besoin de boulets…), Nott, Dolohov, Macnair… Et Frank et Alice ressentirent ce que l'on a tous ressentit un jour : l'impression de « faire tâche ». Au moins on connaît tout le monde, pensèrent ils.**

**« -Le Maître est pas là ? s'inquiéta Bellatrix.**

**-Bah, t'en fais pas, dit Frank, lui mettant la main sur l'épaule d'un air paternel, il va arriver.**

**-Bon, demanda Alice, on s'installe comment ? Ca serait sympa de laisser une place à votre copain.**

**-Ah oui, il faut laisser la meilleure place au Maître ! dit Lucius.**

**-Favoritisme, lança Frank. Les Mangemorts firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu. »**

**Le meilleur siège était un grand fauteuil en velours vert avec un serpent noir brodé (subtile allusion à Serpentard, l'héritier…). Le seul problème était que toutes les convives sauf deux (pas besoin de préciser) voulaient absolument être à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alias le Maître, Voldie pour les intimes. Au terme d'une lutte à mains nues (selon la coutume la coutume, les baguettes avaient été confisquées), Rodolphus et son frère réussirent à prendre place aux côtés du siège pour l'instant vide. Bellatrix pleura, hurla, tapa du pied (et pas par terre), arracha les cheveux (et pas les siens) et d'autres choses encore plus horribles qui seraient trop choquantes à raconter ; jusqu'à ce que Rabastan, hurlant de douleur, se leva et céda sa place à sa belle-sœur. Le couple Lestrange s'assit donc sur les chaises tant convoitées. **


End file.
